The present invention relates generally to analog circuits and more particularly to delay lines.
Tunable delay lines provide circuit designers with the ability to control the timing of signals relative to each other. Examples of circuits that use delay lines include clock distribution circuits, timing control circuits, oscillators, phase locked loops, control circuits including antenna array control circuits, reverb circuits, and the like.